


Happy Whatever Day

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [66]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Seriously I say every Ego I mean basicallyt every canon Ego plus Yan alright, birthday request that I got yknow a month Andy a half ago and never got around to, dark being dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Birthday fic. By birthday fic i mean Anti and Wilf forcing Dark to smash a pinyata (i... I dont know how to spell that.... Im mexican. *sigh*)”- jackthekit-kat





	Happy Whatever Day

“I hope you don’t expect me to participate in birthday rituals, Wilford.”

Anti giggled behind him Dark, a hand on his back guiding him forward while Wilford had an arm linked with Dark to steer in the right direction.

“Only a small one, but it’s one of my personal favourites.”

Anti spoke up, adding onto the conversation.

“Yeah, It involves violence and candy, ye’re totally gonna love it!”

If Dark didn’t know any better, he’d say Anti was being sarcastic.

Anti was being very sarcastic. He was in this for the satisfaction of watching Dark attempt to participate in hitting a piñata for the sake of appeasing Wilford.

“Wil, I was not born, for a start. I’d either have four distinct birthdays or one amalgamation day. And today isn’t even close to any of those days.”

“Wait, ye know the birthday of the Manor-Entity bit?”

“It says time didn’t exist when it formed but it’s never implied it took a long time to form and I also assume it means measurable Time didn’t exist, since time is always passing whether we take notice or not. So if measurable time had indeed existed, it would have been born on a day. Thus, technically having a birthday. Not one that we could place in any timeline but the thought still counts.”

Dark really went in a tangent there, and the pain in his bones flared up almost in retaliation for talking about such a “higher power” in a disrespectful manner. That it gave him all this power - that he didn’t ask for, by the way - and now he wants to disrespect it by projecting mortal celebrations of time passing onto it? How viscerally disgusting.

The point was, Dark had been blindfolded in a non-kinky way and was being escorted to some place or another. And then there was a small bat in his hands.

“Alright Darkling, Im sure you’re aware of the premise of the piñata, yes?”

Dark grumbled a yes.

“Good then! So, since the thing you need to hit is right in front of you, Anti and myself are going to spin you around three times and then you can swing, okay?”

“You didn’t have to ask me if I knew the premise of the scenario if you were going to explain it to me anyway.”

Anti had stayed mostly silent through this, which Dark wanted to treat as suspicious.

Almost in retaliation to its treatment and how unnerving it was to even have a lost sense, Darks aura spread itself out a little as he was being spun. Once, twice, three times, and then it was feeling in front, before splicing right through the material and tearing the piñata open.

Dark heard the sound of candy dropping on the floor while the bat still stayed in his hand. And then he heard mumbling, people chatting amongst themselves in vague disappointment. Anti was cackling somewhere off to the side, and suddenly Dark was getting lectured by Wilford as he took his own blindfold off.

Every goddamn Ego was there. The Jims were trying to film it, even the Septics were lingering, in on the joke and a little taken aback not having seen Darks aura in action in such a strange way before. Dr Iplier was talking about how he shouldn’t have expected any different, and Yan and Ed were exchanging money, clearly from bets on the event.

“Well, Happy Whatever Day anyway, Darky!”

Anti flung an arm around Darks shoulder while Wilford was sorting through the candy on the ground, looking for something half decent to chew on.

“This wasn’t a birthday thing at all, was it?”

“Nope!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
